Jealous Mingyu
by Indukcupang
Summary: Wonwoo seharian bareng anak mading itu membuat Mingyu cemburu. Kalau cemburu seperti ini sih, namanya sakit membawa berkah. Present for Meanie Shipper. Yaoi-boyslove. NC17. Mybirthdaygift. RnR.


**Jealous Mingyu**

 **.**

 **Indukcupang present**

 **.**

 **Original fiction by JoonxingWorld (JW)**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **Mature** **—Underage 17 dilarang.**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer. Seperti yang tertulis. Original fiction belong to** _ **JoonxingWorld**_ **. Bukan plagiat ya! Tapi doi kasih ini sebagai hadiah ulangtahun haha.**

 **.**

 **Warn! Yaoi.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonu masih diam saja, bahkan hingga sosok pemuda di depannya itu mendengus sebal berulang kali. Sepasang matanya melirik kanan—kiri dengan ragu, kemudian tangan kanan nya bergerak naik menuju belakang kepala nya, dan di garuk pelan surai kelam miliknya.

"Jadi.."

"Kau ingin bertanya aku kenapa?"

Tubuh Wonu tersentak kaget ketika pemuda tampan yang memiliki tubuh menjulang, melebihi tinggi tubuhnya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya melipat kedua tangan itu berujar dengan datar —memotong ucapannya.

"Emm—yah. Kau kenapa?"

Terdengar geraman marah dari pemuda tampan itu ketika Wonu berujar pelan, dengan tatapan tak bersalahnya. Si tampan mendengus keras —sekali, kemudian kembali menatap Wonu dengan tangan kanan terangkat.

 **Braak!**

Sekali lagi tubuh Wonu tersentak hebat ketika papan tulis di belakang tubuhnya di pukul kuat oleh telapak tangan si tampan yang kini menatap nya marah. Kemudian dua pasang mata itu saling beradu pandang dengan pancaran yang berbeda.

"Kau itu kenapa susah sekali mengerti 'sih?"

"A—A—Apa mak—"

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk menjauhi perempuan itu!"

Kedua alis Wonu berkerut heran mendengar ucapan si tampan yang kini terlihat mulai bernapas sedikit putus—putus, akibat dari baru saja dia berbicara ahh tidak, hampir berteriak.

"Perempuan? Siapa maksud mu, Mingyu—ya?"

Si tampan yang di panggil Mingyu itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, tangan kanannya yang tadi memukul papan tulis beranjak bergerak menuju wajah Wonu. Kemudian dagu runcing itu di genggam dua jemarinya sedikit kuat.

"Jangan berlagak kau tidak tahu apa—apa, Nu."

Wajah Wonu mendongak menatap wajah rupawan itu ketika dagu nya di gerakkan oleh dua jemari panjang pemuda itu. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam —menyelami pancaran indah masing—masing.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud mu, Gyu—ya."

Tatapan Mingyu melunak mendengar ucapan pelan dari sang terkasih yang menampilkan ekspresi takut bercampur memohon padanya. Bibir bawah nya di gigit pelan, kemudian Mingyu menghela napas pelan sekali lagi. Menoleh ke kanan untuk menghindari tatapan maut dadi Wonu. Namun tak berapa lama. kembali di tatap wajah manis itu.

"Berhenti dekat dengan perempuan—perempuan penggoda itu, Nu."

Mingyu berujar pelan, sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonu yang kini terlihat guratan heran.

"Sungguh, Mingyu. Perempuan? Siapa?"

"Anggota klub mading."

"Ha?"

Wonu kaget sekaligus terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak si tampan itu masuk ke sekolah di tahun pertama. Sekarang si tampan itu sudah di tahun kedua by the way. Sedangkan Wonu telah berada di tahun terakhirnya kali ini.

"Tapi, Gyu. Aku hanya membantu mereka."

"Tidak dengan kau berada di ruangan mereka satu harian!"

Menutup kedua matanya sejenak ketika sekali lagi Mingyu berujar dengan nada tinggi padanya, namun kemudian kembali membukanya berikut menyematkan sebuah senyum manis di bibir dan di tunjukkan olehnya pada pemuda yang masih menatapnya marah.

 **Grep!**

Terlihat Mingyu terkejut karena perbuatan nya yang tiba—tiba memeluk leher Mingyu dengan cukup erat. Namun hanya sekian detik, karena selanjutnya Mingyu mulai ikut dengan memeluk erat pinggang ramping milik Wonu.

"Kenapa kamu cemburuan, Gyu?"

"Mereka menggandeng tangan mu genit. Tentu saja aku cemburu."

Wonu terkekeh geli tepat di depan wajah Mingyu yang hanya berjarak tak lebih dari 5 cm. Segera diam ketika tidak dilihatnya Mingyu merubah ekspresi datarnya, kemudian dengan perlahan wajahnya semakin dimaju kan hingga—

 **Cup!**

—menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mingyu yang kini terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun dengan segera memperdalam ciuman Wonu. Kemudian bibir nya bergerak perlahan dalam ciuman mereka untuk membuka belahan bibir Wonu, dan berhasil.

"Amh."

Wonu melenguh pelan ketika bibir bawahnya di hisap dalam oleh Mingyu, dan juga salah satu tangan pemuda tampan itu meremas pinggang Wonu.

Wonu bernapas sedikit susah dengan bibir yang masih terbuka pelan menggoda, ketika dengan perlahan Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Siapa yang mengajari mu untuk nakal, hm?"

Mingyu berujar pelan ketika telah menyatukan dahi dan juga hidung keduanya. Masing—masing hembusan napas hangat mereka menerpa wajah satu sama lain.

Wonu memejamkan sepasang mata tajamnya —seolah menikmati terpaan hangat napas Mingyu pada wajahnya.

"Hanya itu cara untuk membuat mu berhati berbicara ataupun bertingkah aneh."

Mingyu tertawa kencang mendengar ucapan Wonu yang tengah menatap sebal padanya. Tidak lama, karena kemudian Mingyu kembali menyatukan wajah mereka setelah sebelumnya tertawa dengan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah kanan.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas seperti apa diriku, sayang."

Berujar kembali dengan suara pelan, namun dengan nada yang terasa cukup menyebalkan bagi Wonu.

"Jangan cemburuan lagi, Mingyu."

Wonu berujar pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Mingyu dan juga sedikit mendongak hingga wajah mereka terlihat sejajar untuk posisi tertentu.

"Kau menyebalkan jika sedang cemburu."

"Hahahaha!"

Sekali lagi Mingyu tertawa keras dan dengan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Wonu, kemudian menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanan.

Merasa kesal, Wonu hanya mendengus sebal dan menarik tangannya yang bertengger di leher Mingyu —tadinya, kemudian melipat keduanya di dada.

"Tidak. Kau selalu menyebalkan."

Menunjukkan pout, Wonu mendengus kesal. Membuat Mingyu dengan segera menghentikan tawanya, dan mengalihkan sepenuhnya perhatian pada sang terkasih.

"Ciie~ Kesayangan ku merajuk~"

Dan dilihat dengan jelas oleh Mingyu si manis Wonu tersentak tubuhnya mendengar ucapannya barusan. Terkekeh tanpa suara, Mingyu segera menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Wonu, dan kemudian menariknya. Hingga terlepaslah lipatan kedua tangan di dadanya itu.

Chu~

"Shh—ah!"

Wonu melenguh kaget ketika Mingyu mengecup dengan tiba—tiba leher putih miliknya di sisi sebelah kiri. Dan di lanjut dengan jilatan dalam membuat si manis Wonu menegang tubuhnya, berikut kedua tangannya yang pergelangan nya di genggam oleh Mingyu, memberontak pelan. Apalagi ketika Mingyu malah mulai mengigit—gigit kecil bagian leher yang telah di kecup dan di jilat.

"Gyu—angh! Ini masih di seko—angh!"

Mingyu semakin berbuat lebih dengan menambah bagian yang di kecup—jilat—gigit pada beberapa bagian leher Wonu, hingga membuat pemuda manis itu melenguh—lenguh geli beberapa kali.

 **!**

"ANGH!"

Wonu berteriak nyaring ketika lutut kiri Mingyu bergerak keatas, dan berhenti di depan alat vital Wonu. Kemudian menggerakkan bagian depan lututnya pada pertengahan alat vital Wonu.

 **Sret! Sret! Sret!**

"Anghh—Ming! Shh—ngah! Ah! Ah—nnh!"

Wajah Wonu memerah dengan manisnya akibat rangsangan dari Mingyu yang kini sedang menjilat—jilat hampir seluruh bagian dari leher putih Wonu yang telah ternoda di beberapa bagian.

"Menyukai nya, sayang?"

Mingyu perlahan beralih menuju telinga kanan Wonu yang telah berwarna merah lucu, kemudian berbisik pelan dengan helaan napas dalam pada telinga sang terkasih hingga menimbulkan lenguhan geli dari Wonu.

"Gyu—angh! Shh—"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kelas ini telah berganti jelas multifungsi."

Tubuh keduanya tersentak hebat ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Mingyu yang penasaran, dengan gerakan pelan—pelan menoleh kearah kanan dimana terdapat pintu ruang kelas kekasihnya yang terbuka lebar. Dengan seorang pria tinggi berkacamata bingkai hitam, dengan pakaian formal tengah menatap pada mereka.

Ah! Lebih tepatnya pada arah kaki Mingyu yang lututnya masih berada di alat vital Wonu, dan sedang menekan. Membuat sang pemilik alat vital bernapas putus—putus dengan tertunduk.

Menyadari posisinya, Mingyu dengan segera menurunkan kakinya berliku dengan kedua pergelangan tangan Wonu yang tadinya di genggam. Telah di lepas.

"Ahh, selamat siang, Pak Chanyeol."

Pria itu berkerut sejenak, kemudian menggerakkan tangan kiri, dan melihat arloji nya.

"Hm. Selamat sore, Mingyu Kim."

Tubuh Mingyu tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban dari salah satu guru tampan di sekolahnya yang mengajar untuk kelas—kelas di tahun pertama dan kedua sekolah nya. Kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Dan kemudian meringis malu.

"Sekolah sudah berakhir sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kalian pulang lah."

Berujar dengan suara tidak terlalu ku namun terdengar tegas, pak guru tampan itu kemudian berjalan menjauhi ruang kelas yang masih terdapat Mingyu dan Wonu yang menunduk —malu— hormat padanya.

Setelah sang guru pergi, Mingyu menghela napasnya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Wonu di sebelahnya yang masih menunduk.

"Wonu?"

"Diam!"

Sedikit tersentak ketika dia mendapat teriakan dari Wonu yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Berkerut heran, kemudian Mingyu menatap dalam pada setiap bagian tubuh kekasihnya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah senyum sebelah terlihat menempel menawan pada bibirnya. Ketika dengan jelas dapat dilihatnya gembungan pada celana tepat di bagian tengah alat vitalnya.

"Jadi Wonu sedang tegang, uhh?"

"Diaaaam!"

Sekali lagi berteriak, Wonu kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang awalnya terkaget, namun kemudian tertawa—tawa mengejek pada Wonu yang berlari meninggalkan nya dan juga, tas ransel nya.

"Berlarilah yang jauh, Nu. Karena dengan segera kau ku terekam. Rawr!~"

 **.**

 **..**

 **End.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Yah. Nochildren 17 yeh. Jadi naena gasampe;" bukan kalian aja yang kecewa naena gaasampe. Gue juga-" salahin yang nulis :v niat nulis tapi kaga ampe klimaks hmmzz.**

 **Gue mau kasih tau samting.**

 **Fanfic saduran Auction gue balikin:" jadi bahagia yah semuaaaa *kibarsempakWonwoo.**

 **Kalo mau ff kaya gini lagi, minta langsung sama Joonxingworld :v cari aja pennamenya haha**

 **And, mysista, JW. Thankyou so much, bae! Ini mayans! Iya mayans. Bakal kece beneran kalo naenanya nyampe :v Iloveyou, bae! Muah!**

 **See you with other fiction, mareaders.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
